Conventional batteries for automotive vehicles are 12 volt lead acid batteries, which have standard connection poles for negative and positive connection of the battery to the vehicle. Battery sensors can be used to provide important information about the battery characteristics, including current, state of charge, performance, batter aging, etc. The battery sensors can also be used to provide information on whether the battery is able to support automatic engine start-stop systems.
The battery sensor is typically clamped to the negative pole proximate to the battery. The clamp commonly includes arms extending from a housing for the sensor to at least partially surround the negative pole. A horizontally oriented fastener is positioned at the distal ends of the arms to draw the arms of the clamp toward one another. The horizontally oriented fastener is tightened around the negative pole such that the arms to provide a clamping force.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.